Memories
by animefan018
Summary: After the Saiyans were defeated, and thier friends didn't die , Gohan and Goku finally get to spend time with eachother after being dead for over a year... Father/Son One-shot!


**I'm Not Going Anywhere…**

* * *

"Daddy!" Five year old Gohan laughed happily as he jumped into his father's awaiting embrace. "You ready to go fishin?"

Goku ruffled his son's hair as his soothing laughter filled the air. Everyone loved hearing Son Goku's laughter and seeing his smile. In the bleakest situations, you could just look at him and know everything was going to be okay…

"Yep! But we gotta make sure we catch a big one; I'm starving!" Gohan nodded yes before they headed on out. "Chi-Chi! Gohan and I are gonna go catch fish for dinner!"

"Okay, but hurry back! Gohan has to finish his studies!" Gohan frowned at this. He hated studying! That's all he did every second of the day unless both him and his father snuck out. But Chi-Chi's been watching like a hawk these days! It's hard to go unnoticed now.

Goku seemed to notice the sadness on his son's face and smile even wider. "It's okay; we'll stay out longer so by the time dinner's done, it'll be time for bed!" He whispered as they got farther away from the house.

"Thanks dad! You're the best!" Goku just smiled back and they both headed on down to the river.

It was about a half hour walk, but they made it there in ten minutes since Goku prefers to jump from tree to tree and slide down the mountains. He was and always will be a kid at heart.

"Woah! Just look at how many are out there today!" Gohan said excitedly as fish of all sizes scurried about. Goku let his son down and observed the water.

"Who cares about the little ones; we've gotta get us the biggest ones we can find!" Goku quickly discarded his cloths and jumped into the water.

Gohan laughed uncontrollably as his dad shot back out; apparently it was colder then it looked.

"WOW!!! Who put the ice cubes in here?!"

"I think it's because the sun's going down; it gets colder at night remember?"

Goku landed next to his son still dripping and shivering. "Hey! I may not have gone to school, but I know enough to know things like this!"

"Trust me, you don't wonna study!" Goku laughed and placed his hand behind his head; something he was famous for doing. Gohan admired this little gentle movement his father made. He may have seen him do it a lot, but he was always relaxed when he did it.

Goku soon stopped and got in a running position. "Okay, I'm gonna try this again…" He said still laughing a bit before running and jumping in the water.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Gohan cried happily as he quickly discarded his cloths and dived in the freezing lake water as well.

The fish scurried on by as they knew the son family all too well. If they didn't get away fast enough, they would surely be dinner next!

Gohan looked around happily as he searched for his dad. '_He has to be where the big fishes are! I'm glad I'm not a fish right now!'_ He chuckled to himself as he swam on to their normal spot. There he saw his father jump on the back of a giant fish and ride it like a bull. Gohan had to do everything in his power not to break out into laughter since they couldn't breathe underwater. But Goku was making it hard.

He swung his hand over his head as if he was swinging a lasso over his head. A bright enjoyable smile was painted on his lips as he looked at Gohan and gave him a thumps up.

'_Dad…'_ Gohan smiled gently back. _'I hope I never lose you again…_' But before he could recall that horrific day of his father's death, he saw his dad beginning to surface along with the dazed fish in his hand.

'_I'm gonna make you proud daddy…'_ Gohan promised as he dived for a fish that was almost as large as the one Goku was riding on.

"WII!!!!!" Goku said happily as he surfaced the water and threw the fish on land. It squirmed for a moment before its body became still. Goku landed next to it and pet it slightly. '_Live a good afterlife friend._' That was something he always did. Whenever there was an animal dieing he couldn't save, he'd wish it luck in the afterlife and put it out of its misery. _'Speaking of which…_' He looked around as he wondered why Gohan wasn't surfacing yet. '_He'll be alright…_'

As if on cue, Gohan shot out of the water on the back of his own giant fish; laughing with joy the whole way. "Look dad! I caught a big one!"

Goku smiled. "You sure did!"

"He he!" Gohan then jumped off and kicked the fish so it would die instantly. '_Sorry Mr. Fish, let King Yemma send you to fish heaven._' He prayed before carrying the fish over to his dad. "Do you think mom'll be able to cook this up for dinner tonight?"

"I'm sure she'll be glad to! Especially since you caught it!" Gohan smiled as his eyes twinkled in glee before he looks back down at the ground; laughs faded. Goku looked down at his son.

"What's up Gohan?"

"Daddy…I'm, I'm glad your back…" Gohan looked back up into his father's loving eyes. "I'm glad you're not in Other World…" He was on the brink of tears now. He had been having nightmares ever since his father died to the point where he feared his father would vanish one day. Goku seemed to notice what was on his mind and kneeled down to him.

"Gohan, you know I'm not going anywhere! I've grown stronger and so have you!" He placed his hand on Gohan's head; causing the demi-saiyan to look up at him. "If any one came and tried to tare our family apart, we'll take them; besides, I don't think Piccolo would like it if someone tried to hurt you."

Gohan smiled as his tears dried instantly. "Ya, you're right."

Goku smiled. "Now how 'bout we see who can hold their breath under water the longest?!"

"YAY!!!" Gohan cheered as they both headed into the water; the sun set smiling down upon them…

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Okay, so I've been dieing to make a father/son one shot for a LONG time now!! And in case you guys didn't catch on, this took place after the Saiyan Saga but they didn't go to Namek (Nobody died during season one; that's what I'm pretending). Gohan is five and still worried that the Dragonballs didn't work and he would wake up with his father gone again. Any way, hope you enjoyed!_

_PS: I'll add some other one-shots to this one as well!XD_


End file.
